zamoniafandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantis
Culture and Government Atlantis was shaped by many cultural influences and probably was the most multi-cultural of all the Zamonian cities since inhabitants of various forms of life from all over Zamonia and the rest of the world at that time lived in it. Atlantis was located next to the ocean and had a port that allowed the exchange of goods between Zamonia and other continents. The city was governed exclusively by Norselanders after the dispute with the humans, which in general had great influence on the Zamonian politics. As in the rest of Zamonia, Humans were much more frequent in Atlantis in earlier times, as the population of the city consisted of about a third of them. While Humans have become very rare on the continent, they hadn't been allowed in Atlantis for quite some time, which is due to the succession disputes. The city guard traditionally consists of Yetis wearing glass caps and hard-to-define armament. They stand at the numerous city gates and ask every form of existence that wants to pass them, whether they are in contact with Humans or are a human being themselves (the latter is almost always superfluous, but must be asked by law). Above each city gate is a plaque with the following inscription: Atlantis The city with a future Architecture and Cultural Influences The architecture of Atlantis was as diverse as its inhabitants: Ant People had built tall termite-like buildings, the Invisibles bizarre, copper-coloured buildings, the Italians statues and domes, the Chinese a miniature wall through the city. Parts of the city are criss-crossed by channels built by the Venetians. There are also Atlantic pyramids whose entrances are unknown. They supposedly serve as a retreat for Chimeras, and it is also said that the dead buried inside them follow a normal daily routine. During the day the pyramids are popular travel destinations, but at night they are avoided because of the rumours. Even for the strangest needs, there are shops and amenities in Atlantis, thus, e.g. Vampires can legally buy blood from bloodbroking establishments. Wednesday In Atlantis, Wednesday is traditionally a day off, when one celebrates the fact that they already have half of the week behind them. Wednesday is also the day the 'Duels of Lies' takes place. On other days of the week, the gladiators only train. Events Events The number of events in Atlantis is unprecedented, especially on Wednesday. Particularly popular are the Gebba games and the already mentioned Duels of Lies. Lie Duel culture has great influence in Atlantis. There are also performances in the Colodrom, a giant theatre, performances of lightning-tamers, musical performances and much more. But even outside of Wednesday something is going on in Atlantis day and night. The city never sleeps, if only because it is also inhabited by nocturnal forms of existence. Food Some popular foods in Atlantis are: * Yeast cakes baked by Kuksbuks and sold for very little money * Curry dishes of Semielephants * Hoawief pizzas, flatbread garnished in the style of a pizza, recently also in double form (two pizzas on top of each other) * Grilled corn on the cob and steamed beer, traditionally sold at Duels of Lies Problems Due to the clash of so many cultures, it very often came to protests and blockades within the city, which usually quickly resolved themselves, since such chaos in such a small space was difficult to bear. Since the Ant People collect all the garbage, Atlantis is indeed a very clean city, but there are abandoned quarters in which Kackertratts and vampires (the dangerous, bloodsucking variant) live and breed. Inhabiting Races de:Atlantis Category:Captain Bluebear Category:Locations